customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
LIVE Hot Potatoes! (Jomaribryan's version)
"LIVE Hot Potatoes!" is the 19th Wiggles video released on January 11, 2005 in North America. This is the third concert video released, after The Wiggly Big Show, and is the first concert video of the 2000's. This was filmed in 2003 during the "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Show". It was filmed at the Sydney Entertainment Centre on the December 20, 2003. Synopsis The Overture starts and is played by an orchestra. After that, The Wiggles perform a concert in front of their home town of Sydney, Australia featuring many of their classics, and also songs from the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles series, with the orchestra also helping out with the songs (an example being I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton.) Live from the Sydney Entertainment Centre, and this is the last homecoming stop for The Wiggles Australian Tour in 2003. Songs #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! #Hoop-Dee-Doo #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) #Rolling Down the Sandhills/Running Up the Sandhills #Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist? #Butterflies Flit #Where's Jeff? #Play Your Guitar with Murray #The Monkey Dance #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Central Park, New York #Here Come the Reindeer #Fruit Salad #Quack Quack #Eagle Rock #I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton #Hot Potato #Wiggly Christmas Medley Gallery See the gallery of the live video Musicians The Wiggles * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: The Wiggles * Guitars: Murray Cook, Greg Page * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt The Wiggly Orchestra * Backing Vocals: Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Guitars: Rex Goh * Bass: John O'Grady * Keyboard: Dominic Lindsay, Tony Gardner * Brass: Dominic Lindsay, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Dominic Lindsay, Craig Abercrombie Non-Wiggly Orchestra * The Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier * Guitars: John Field * Keyboard: Steve Blau, Phil Grove Trivia *This is the last video to be filmed in full-screen. Because of TV Series 4 being shot/released in widescreen, when songs from this video were put in episodes, they were given a curtain border on the sides, similar to the Wiggle-colors borders later used in Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles. *In "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)", the Moguel Family makes cameos in the audience. *The Wiggly Telephone makes a cameo in "Greg's News." *Jeff is the third character that is his favorite instrument is drums. The first was Anthony since he plays it alot. The second was Henry the Octopus. *The song list order on the back cover is different than the song order in the concert. *A bonus clip reveals that Ross Wilson (King Mondo) was at one of the concerts during this tour for Eagle Rock. *This is the only video starring The Wiggly Orchestra. *Rare footage from concerts in Perth, Adelaide, Wollongong, and Melbourne are shown in a bonus feature on the DVD. *The U.S. 2007 DVD re-release disc art features promo pictures of Dorothy the Dinosaur and Captain Feathersword from Getting Strong!. *Songs from this video can be seen in The Wiggles Show (TV Series 1). *This is the first video of the Red Maton Bass Guitar it was played by John O'Grady (It's later used for the Christmas Celebration Tour.) *This is the first concert video released in the U.S.A. Not only that, it's also the first one released on DVD. *The U.S. DVD back cover says that it runs 140 mins, despite the running time actually being 77 minutes. This is because it's counting the special features in the total *On the American DVD disc, the copyright date said 2004 when it was released in early 2005. This is because the DVD was made and being prepared for release in late 2004. *The Screening DVD doesn't use the opening scene with the Big Red Car and the S.S Feathersword. Videos Trailer Category:The Wiggles Videos Category:Live video Category:The Wiggles Concerts Category:The Wiggles Videos Released by HIT Entertainment Category:Stage Shows By Lyrick Studios and HIT Entertainment Category:Kids stage shows